Fine Spun Gold
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: Her father claimed she could spin straw into gold... She could not. Written January 2012. At the time of writing, the show only went up to Desperate Souls. So it's probably going to end up being non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

Things had gotten out of hand. There was no other way to describe it.

What had started as an innocent game of bragging (admittedly fueled by a little too much beer) had ended with the wrong person overhearing the Miller bragging about his daughter.  
He couldn't very well tell several well-armed men that he had been telling a tall tale when he had claimed that his daughter could spin straw into gold.

And now he and his daughter were dressed in the finest clothes they owned, and were waiting in the vestibule of the castle, waiting to be shown in.

"Now my girl, remember your place," he coached her, "'Tis not proper for a young girl of your station to actually speak to the king, unless he asks you a question directly."

"Yes papa," she replied softly.

"And of course, one should never argue with the king."

"Yes papa," she repeated.

"Good girl," he replied, kissing her on the head, trying to hide his nervousness. He wasn't a very clever man, but he was clever enough to know that he was in trouble.

After what seemed like days, but in reality was only a quarter of an hour, the miller and his daughter were shown into the throne room. They both bowed low before the king.

"I have heard that your daughter has a remarkable talent," the king said to the miller, "Is this true?"

"She is very talented," the miller replied.

"Tell me then, if your daughter has such skill, why do you live as you do?"

"We are simple folk," the miller answered, "And we like living as we do. Besides, I do not wish unwelcome attention to fall on my daughter. Every man in the country would be pounding on our door."

The king regarded the man. He couldn't tell if the miller was lying, stupid, or telling the truth. But, this was too good of a chance to pass up. The king decided to risk it.

"If what you say of your daughter is true, then the two of you could prove very useful to me. Naturally, you would receive some sort of compensation."

The girl looked to her father. "Papa?" she whispered, confused.

"Well young lady," the king addressed her directly, "Will you help out your kingdom?"

"M-me sire?" she looked up at the king. Part of her was a bit surprised at how young their king was, scarcely older than she was.

"Your father has been telling everyone of your spinning skills," the King told her.

She looked surprised. "Well, I do spin, sire… yes…"

"Why so modest?" he asked, "Unless you cannot do all that your father says that you can."

"I didn't think it would be of any use to you, your highness," she replied, "I thought you had spinners of your own."

"None like you," he replied, "So, will you help your kingdom?"

She bowed her head. "I would be honored."

"Wonderful," the king stood up, "Then you will start tonight."

"T-tonight?" she stammered.

"No time like the present," he replied, "You may say good night to your father. I shall have a room prepared for you. My men will see you to your room, and will see your father out." He pulled a cord next to the throne, and almost as if by magic, a servant appeared. The king left with the servant as two other guards arrived.

The girl turned to her father, her eyes shining. Who could ever have guessed, a girl like her helping out the king! "Papa!" she exclaimed softly. Her happy expression faded when she saw the nervous look in her father's face. "Papa are you alright?"

"I…" he looked dumbfounded.

His daughter gave him a smile. "I will be home again soon Papa, don't worry. I am sure that I can impress the king with my thread."

He just nodded.

She gave him a kiss. "I love you papa. And I know that this will help us out a lot. So don't worry about me."

He gave her a smile. "Good luck my child."

"Good night papa."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After her father was shown out, a young man in the king's livery approached her. "If you'll come with me, miss?"

The young woman followed him out of the throne room, through a door, down one corridor and up another one, and then down a flight of stairs.

He opened the door to a room which had a cot, a spinning wheel, several bales of straw, and not much else.

"Will you need anything else?" he asked her politely.

"Why is there so much straw in here?" she questioned.

"I hope this is enough," the man replied, "That is what you need, right?"

"I need straw?" she blinked.

"To spin into gold, right?"

"Straw into…" she started to repeat.

"That's what your father said you could do."

"My Papa said that…" She blinked. This explained everything, the King's interest in her, her father's nervousness. Oh papa… what have you gotten me into now?

"Miss?" the man looked at her curiously, "Are you alright?

The young woman gave a nervous giggle. "Well, I guess the secret's out."

"So, do you need anything else?" he asked her again.

She shook her head, somewhat in a daze.

The king's man bid her good evening and left her alone in the room full of straw.

Almost in a daze, she sat down at the spinning wheel and picked up a handful of straw. Maybe she could make a sort of golden string. Then she could tell the king that that's really the sort of gold that her father had been talking about. The stiff fibers wound around the distaff, scratching her fingers. After a few minutes of work, she was rewarded with a thick coating of straw around the wooden pole.  
She tried to feed a strand of the straw into the bobbin, but the straw just splintered and broke. She coughed and tried again, but after about an hour she had to admit defeat. Spinning straw into anything, much less gold was impossible!

She flopped down next to the spinning wheel, putting her head down on a straw bale. "I wish…" she whispered.

"You wish?" came a male voice.

The young woman gasped and sat up with a start. There was a strange looking man standing outside of the window. He had long, dirty black hair, and he wore a strange patched coat. He gave her a grin, revealing a mouth full of rotten looking teeth.

"Hello dearie," the man greeted her, "What seems to be the trouble?"

She scrubbed her tears away with the back of her hand. "I must spin this entire room of straw into gold."

The man opened the window and climbed inside with a gracefulness that didn't match his appearance. He looked around, taking in the sight of the room and then turned back to the young woman. "Why?"

"The king believes that I can do it," she said softly.

"And why would he believe that?"

"My papa told him I could…"

"Did he now?" the odd man responded, "What would he do that for?"

"I don't know…" she looked down at her hands.

"You mentioned a wish." He said, "What do you wish?"

"I don't know how to spin straw into gold," she said, "I wish I had a fairy godmother… or someone with magic to help me…"

"Yes, I suppose it would take magic to turn straw into gold," he agreed.

She sniffed and put her head back down, more tears coming. "And now the king will be so angry with me and Papa for lying to him."

"What would you give me?" the man asked.

"G-give?" she raised her head and looked at him questioningly.

"If I turned all this straw into gold."

"You can do that?" she sat up properly.

"I didn't say that, dearie," he answered, "I just asked what you would give me if I did."

"I don't have much…" she looked down at her hands again, and then slipped off the simple golden ring that she was wearing, "But… I could give you this. It isn't much… but it's the only valuable thing I have. It… it was my mother's…"

"Let me see it."

Wordlessly, she handed him the ring. He looked it over, holding it up to the light from the window, rolling it around in his fingers.

"I'll take it," he said with a nod. The ring vanished from his hand. "In exchange for this ring, I will spin all of this straw into gold for you."

She stared at him in astonishment. He lifted her to her feet and moved her out of his way, and then he sat down at the spinning wheel.

"Thank you," she murmured as the wheel clattered into motion.

*~*~*~*  
The sun rose and birds sang outside her window. The miller's daughter woke, disoriented. The light was all wrong, the bed was all wrong. She wasn't at home.  
Suddenly the memory of last night came rushing back at her. The straw! She sat up with a start, fearing that she had just dreamed up the odd man.

Everything was sparkling. Last night, there had been bales of hay and straw. Today, the room was filled with bundles of golden yarn. She gasped and picked up the one nearest her. It was heavier than yarn, definitely metal. Definitely gold.

"Thank you," she said again to the air, hoping that the odd magic man would somehow hear her. He could not have been an ordinary man; he had to be a fairy or an elf or something.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called automatically.

"Miss?" the door opened. It was the guard from the night before. He entered the room. "How are you-" he trailed off, looking around the room. His eyes grew wide, and he could not hide his shock.

"Surprised?" she asked meekly, "I hope this is what the king wished for…"

"You did it," he sounded astonished. He looked to her, "Please forgive me."

"Forgive?" she blinked.

"I thought that you were lying," he said, "I did not think this was possible."

She gave him a warm smile. "I forgive you, of course."

He gave a little bow. "Please, come with me. The king will want to see you."

An hour later, cleaned and fed, the miller's daughter appeared before the king once more.

"You have done well," the king informed her.

"Thank you sire," she gave a curtsey

"I admit I was skeptical," he told her, "Your talents seemed too good to be true, but this…" he held up one of the skeins of gold yarn, "This is amazing. It will solve so many problems."

"I am just glad that I could be of service," she told him.

"How would you like a job?"

"A… a job?" she repeated.

"Official Royal Gold Spinner, what do you think?" he asked.

She gathered her courage. "I apologize, your highness, but I must decline."

"Yes, you are right," he responded, "I must not be greedy."

"Greed will only come back to haunt you, sire," she nodded.

"You are wise," he nodded gravely, "But please, allow me to call upon your services once a year."

"Once a year?" she repeated.

Inwardly he sighed. Well, he supposed it just made sense. Any woman as beautiful and talented as she was must have some sort of flaw. And it appeared that she was rather simple. "Spinning for me." He told her, "Of course I will reward you and your father for your services."

"Well, I don't know," she said slowly. She wanted to confess, right then and there, but the king had seemed so pleased with her. "I must speak with my father first."

"Very well," the king said, "I will have one of my men escort you home."

"I will take her," the same guard who had been guiding her around earlier spoke up.

The king gave a nod. "Go on home then. You are dismissed."

Most of the walk back to the mill was silent.

"You don't have to walk me all the way home," she spoke up after a moment.

"I don't mind," he assured her, "It's a nice day, and you look like you could use the company."

She sheepishly twisted a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so, miss."

"It was a bit unnerving, meeting the king in person like that."

"He's actually rather nice," he assured her.

"I'll take your word for it," she nodded, "Thank you… for being so kind to me. I am Claudette."

"Baelfire," he replied, giving her a polite little bow, "And I wish to thank you. I don't know if you know how helpful this gold will be. Our kingdom will put this money to good use."

"I'm glad to help," she nodded.

"I do hope you will consider helping out again next year," Baelfire said.

"I will think about it," Claudette agreed, "But I do not like the idea of leaving my father alone."

"Just for one day a year?" the guard questioned.

"I'm all that he has," Claudette said softly.

Soon they reached the mill, with the familiar cottage that Claudette had lived in all her life. She bid farewell to Baelfire and made her way inside, calling out for her father.

He was very pleased to see her, rushing to her side and embracing her. "I am so glad to see you again, my girl," he murmured.

"Papa," she pulled away from him, her tone scolding, "Your lies could have cost us our lives."

"I am sorry, my love," he told her, sounding like he meant it, "But it seems to have turned out alright in the end."

"I had to give up mother's ring," she said softly, showing him her bare hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

She told him the tale of how the king believed she could spin straw into gold, and had placed her in a room full of straw. How frightened and devastated she was. And then she told him of the strange man who had spun all of the straw into gold for her, in exchange for the ring.

The miller whistled softly. "He must have been magic. Spinning straw into gold is impossible without magic."

She nodded.

"You are very lucky," he told her.

"No more drunken stories," she told him firmly.

"I promise," he told her with a nod, "That is the last out of me."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

About a week later, Claudette was at the marketplace, picking up some things when she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see a familiar young man approaching her. He wasn't in uniform, but she recognized the friendly guard from the castle. What was his name? Oh yes.

"Good morning Baelfire," she greeted him.

"Good morning," he gave her a polite bow, "I'm glad that I found you."

"Oh yes?" she smiled a bit shyly.

"This is for you," he handed her a folded bit of parchment, then hesitated, "You can read, right?"

"I can," Claudette nodded, taking the parchment and unfolding it curiously, giving Baelfire a smile. Her smile faded slightly as she read the letter. It was from the king, thanking her once again for her service, and expressing his desire to see her at the castle again in a year's time. Although she didn't realize it, her smile returned as she read his kind words.

"It seems that you have caught the king's eye," Baelfire said, "He told me that if you wish to write him back, that I should deliver your letter."

"Write the king back…" she sounded dumbfounded. What did one say to a king? She blinked and shook her head slightly, then turned to Baelfire with a smile. "Would you like to join my father and I for dinner?"

It was Baelfire's turn to blink. "Thank you, if it's no trouble."

"None at all," she assured him, "After all, you did come all the way out here."

Back at the mill, Claudette introduced him to her father, who was inwardly a bit amused at one of the king's men being so polite to him.

During the meal, Claudette read through the letter again.

"What do you have there, my girl?" her father questioned.

"It's a letter," she said absently.

"I can see that," he replied, "Who is it from?"

"It's from the king…"

"From the king?" he repeated, moving over to see, "Is he detailing your reward?" He took the letter from his daughter and started to read it.

"Ah-" Baelfire started to speak up, but it was too late. The king had instructed him that the letter was to be for Claudette's eyes and none other. But the damage was done now, he supposed.

"You really impressed him," her father said, sounding pleased.

"I guess so…" Claudette looked down at her food, and then looked to Baelfire. "I hope you are enjoying your meal," she said changing the subject.

"It is very good, thank you," he replied.

Eventually, Baelfire returned to the castle, where he was cornered in the stable by someone who had been rather impatiently waiting for his return.

"What took you so long Bae?"

"She invited me to stay for dinner, I couldn't think of a polite way to refuse," Baelfire replied, "Besides, the food was pretty good."

"Did she read the letter?" he asked.

"She did," Baelfire replied.

"How did she react?"

"She was surprised, I think, but she seemed pleased with it."

"Good," he nodded, "She seems like such a nice girl… sweet and humble… and so gifted."

"And concerned about helping her father," Baelfire continued, "She doesn't want to leave him alone."

"I see…" he looked thoughtful.

"And she's still a bit intimidated. Even after your letter."

"Why would she be intimidated?"

"Your highness," he responded pointedly.

"You know that you can just call me Chris," he scolded slightly, "I'm not all that formal most of the time."

"True, but that's hardly common knowledge, now is it?"

"I-" King Christopher trailed off, "Oh… I see. I guess I did come across overly formal when we first met… but I had to make sure that she wasn't trying to trick me."

Baelfire just gave a nod. "You did nothing wrong."

"Still… what can I do? I'd like to get to know her better. But that won't work well if she's still frightened of me."

"I'm sure that you will figure something out," Baelfire said, "You always do."

"Well, I did promise to reward her," he nodded, "I could make life easier for her and her father."

Baelfire gave a nod and chuckled slightly. The curious look that Chris gave him made him laugh a bit more. "You like her."

Chris sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so," his friend replied.

"I want to get to know her better," Chris decided, "Maybe even court her properly. But if she's frightened by royalty…" He looked thoughtful, and then smiled. "Baelfire, I think that a trip to the village square is in order. I'll need to change clothes."

"Oh no," Baelfire responded, "I know that look. It's not a good idea."

"What's wrong with going to the village?"

"She'll recognize you," Baelfire said flatly, "But even if she doesn't, you'll eventually have to tell her who you really are." Christopher looked mildly irritated at first, he'd thought it was a clever plan.

"There is a chance that she would be impressed at the lengths you went to court her," he continued, "But more likely, she will be upset at the deception."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Perhaps you can show her that there is more to you than just the crown."

"You're right," Christopher sighed, "Why are you always right?"

Baelfire gave an elegant shrug in response to that.

The next day, while trying not to look like he was waiting for Claudette, Baelfire was talking to a merchant, discussing something that he really had no interest in. Finally, after saying that he would consider thinking about the new sort of table linens that the man was selling, he was able to slip away and walk nonchalantly past his target - Claudette.

She called out to him when she saw him, and he gave her a wave.

"Good day, Miss," he touched his hat politely.

"I… have something for you…" she said shyly, shoving a folded sheet of parchment into his hand, almost before she lost her nerve. "Well, not for you, but-"

"I shall see that it is delivered," he promised.

"I didn't expect to see you again here so soon," she admitted.

"King Christopher often sends me on errands to the marketplace," Baelfire replied, "Today, Chris asked me to investigate some new table linens for the castle."

"Chris?" she repeated.

"That is his name," Baelfire nodded.

"You call him that?" she blinked, "Chris, I mean?"

"Sometimes, yes," Baelfire replied, "He prefers that, actually."

"I see…" she said slowly.

"He's not as formal as you might thing, when we're in private," the man told her, "Maybe you'll get a chance to see some time."

She gave a nervous laugh at that. "Oh I don't think I'll get a chance…"

"You never know," Baelfire gave her a wink. He touched his hat again, "I must be going. Good day."

"Good day," she echoed, watching him fade off into the crowd.

Christopher all but pounced on Baelfire when he returned to the castle, letter in hand. He almost tore it in his eagerness to read her response. She had written him a very polite and proper note, thanking him for his kind words, and how glad she had been to help. He was a little disappointed when she expressed her doubt about coming back to the castle to spin for him again. Still, he was hopeful that he would be able to change her mind.

"Good news?" Baelfire asked, sitting down on the steps.

"It's a start," Chris agreed, "But even letter writing can be so formal. I need to talk to her in person again." He started to pace the room, as Baelfire watched him, "But I can't summon her to the castle, that will frighten her again."

"Probably," the other man agreed.

"And I can't travel down there formally, that would be just as useless…" His eyes lit up, "But not if I don't go as the king."

"Chris…" Baelfire sighed, "we talked about this already."

"I won't lie to her," Chris assured her, "But I won't frighten her immediately if I look like everyone else. I won't travel with my entourage, just you. " Somewhat encouraged by the fact that his friend wasn't frowning at him, he went on. "Since I won't be dressed as the king, I won't be in as much danger, so I won't need a full guard."

Knowing that there was no stopping Chris when his mind was made up, Baelfire stood up. "Alright," he agreed, "Come with me. We'll have to find you something to wear."

It had been difficult for Christopher to wait the full two weeks until the Harvest Festival, but Baelfire had assured him that it would be the best time to blend in with the crowd. There was a big party in the town square, with music and dancing. Christopher was delighted to find out about that. It was the perfect excuse to speak with Claudette.

After seeing the large crowd of people gathered though, Chris was forced to admit a slight flaw in his plan. With so many people, it would be difficult to find just one person in the crowd.  
Still, by some magical powers that Bae seemed to possessed, he led the king right over to where Claudette was gathered with a few other girls that Chris assumed were her friends.

Before he had a chance to walk over to them, a little girl grabbed Claudette's hands and dragged her out to join the dancers.

Christopher watched them dance for a few minutes before making his way into the crowd and tapping Claudette on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

She looked a bit surprised, but after assuring the disappointed little girl that she would dance with her a bit later, she turned to dance with the unfamiliar (but handsome) young man.

After a few turns around the square, he asked her if she was enjoying herself.

"I am," she replied, "Are you new to the village? I do not recognize your face."

"My friend Bae brought me," he answered, "I've never been to the Harvest Festival before."

"Bae?" she repeated, looking around. She smiled when she saw Baelfire dancing with the no-longer-disappointed little girl.

"Yes, that's him," her partner nodded.

"You're a friend of Baelfire's."

"I like to think so, yes," he joked.

"Well any friend of Baelfire's is certainly welcome to dance with me."

"Wonderful!" he whirled her around and she laughed happily.

They dance for awhile, and then stopped to buy some mugs of cider and catch their breath. Her partner also bought far too much food, as far as Claudette was concerned. She half wondered how long he had been saving to be able to buy as much as he did. But, she thought to herself, if he had been trying to impress her, he was making good progress in that direction.

With his spoils in hand, the two of them made their way over to a grassy area, out of the way, to sit and rest. Claudette was out of breath, and her face was flushed. And she had never had quite as much fun dancing before.

"You are quite the dancer," she stated.

"Thanks," he smiled, "You aren't so bad yourself."

She turned a bit pinker. "Thank you sir."

"It's Chris," he told her with a nod.

"Chris," she repeated, "My name is Claudette."

"Well, Claudette," he said with a smile, "Shall we partake of this wonderful feast?"

"We shall," she agreed cheerfully.

The two of them settled down to enjoy their dinner. Claudette found the young man very pleasant and easy to talk to. For his part, Chris was glad that his initial impression of her being a pleasant clever girl was true.

After they had polished off the small feast that he had purchased, Chris leaned back on his arms in the grass, looking up at the sky. "This festival is so much more fun than anything else I have been too lately."  
The people here were genuinely having fun. There was no posing, no eyeing up the competition, no trying to impress their betters. He liked that very much. He shook himself out of his musings. "But that's not the real reason I came out here tonight." He sat up again and turned to face her, taking her hands. "I came here to see you."

She blinked, staring at him confused. "Me?"

"I know I thanked you in person, and then in the letter, but it just didn't seem like enough," he said.

Claudette's eyes grew wide and she pulled her hands away, turning her gaze down to the grass.

"You really are a wonderful dancer."

"Th-thank you s-sire…" she whispered.

"Please. Just call me Chris," he requested, "No one knows that I'm here."

"I… I c-can't…" she whispered.

Christopher sighed. "You didn't have any trouble looking at me before. Please. Look up?"

She slowly lifted her gaze to his. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Claudette?" he tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

She brushed her tears away. "You're so… wonderful."

"That's making you cry?"

"No, not that…" she took a shuddering breath, "I'm just the daughter of a poor miller."

"Not just," he corrected, "You are an extraordinary young lady."

"I'm not…" she protested.

"Of course you are," he said firmly. "And that's why I am here. Baelfire really is my friend, and that's why I was able to talk him into helping me."

"You came in disguise… just to see me."

Chris nodded, "I heard that you were fearful of the king, so I thought I would show you that I am nothing to fear."

"No," she agreed slowly, and then gave him a shy smile, "You did not even step on my feet."

"There, you see?" he smiled.

She giggled softly. "If only my father could see me, having a picnic with the king."

"I know that you care a great deal for your father," Chris said thoughtfully, "That is admirable."

"Since mama died, we've only had each other," Claudette confessed, "And sometimes we barely make ends meet."

"Well, I did say that I would reward you for your services," Chris said, "And I will." He looked puzzled, "But I don't understand, couldn't you spin yourself out of your troubles?"

"You and papa… and Baelfire, I suppose, are the only people who know about it," she said, "I keep it a secret… otherwise everyone would try to get me to spin for them."

"I see," Chris nodded slowly, "Well, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Over the course of the next year, she received many letters from Chris, and she sent just as many back. The two of them kept Baelfire rather busy playing messenger, but he assured them both that he honestly did not mind. Besides the letters, Chris also sent her several gifts. Admittedly, some were more practical than others, but she was enjoying the attention.

It was almost a year to the day when she had first come to the castle, when Chris sent Baelfire with a coach to fetch her to spin again.

She had been dreading this day. The king had been so kind to her, and Chris was so lovely, that the thought of disappointing him by telling him that she had been lying to him was enough to make her physically ill.

Still, she tried not to show it when she was alone with the king.

Their conversation was polite, and Chris tried very hard not to be disappointed. But he'd had to receive her formally.

Eventually, Baelfire escorted her to a lovely guest suite. The sitting room was packed full of straw and a spinning wheel. It looked a bit out of place, considering the décor.

Claudette wanted to cry when she saw it. She numbly followed Baelfire around as he showed her the beautiful bedroom through the door to the left.

"Will you need anything else?" he asked, "You are to have everything that you need."

"….More water," she replied softly, "my throat gets very dry… working with all the straw."

"Of course," he said, "I will be right back."

Claudette stood there forlornly in the middle of the room. It seemed to take Baelfire no time at all to return with a large pitcher of water and a glass for her.

"Anything else?"

She wished that she could come up with another reason for Baelfire to stay, another reason why she couldn't start to work yet, but her mind was a blank, so she just shook her head.

"If you need anything at all, just pull that cord there," he told her, "It will summon a servant."

She thanked Baelfire and he bid her good night.

With nothing better to do, she sat down at the wheel. Clearly, it was not impossible to do, but her efforts yielded the same result as last year.

She started to cry. It was so much worse this time. How could she have let things get this far?  
"Please," she sobbed, "I wish-"

"What, here again dearie?"

Claudette gasped and looked up. The strange man looked exactly as she remembered him. It didn't occur to wonder how he had gotten into the room.

"Didn't I meet you here once before?"

"Yes…" she rose to her feet, "Then you… you weren't a dream…"

"No, I'm definitely real," he replied, kicking aside a bit of loose straw, "So you're back here again."

"I am," she said softly.

"What are you going to do now?" he inquired.

"I don't wish to inconvenience you," she said quietly, "But I still can't spin…"

"Didn't learn the trick of it, eh?" he smiled, "So I suppose you'd like some help."

"I can pay you," she said quickly. She unlatched the necklace she had been wearing under her dress. It had been a gift from Chris, a golden pendant set with small, but valuable, jewels. "Ch- the King, gave it to me as part of his payment for last time." She held it out to him, "I thought it should go to the one who really earned it."

He examined it and made a pleased sound. "This will do."

"Will you help me then?" she asked.

The necklace vanished, just as her ring had last year. "I will."

"Oh thank you so much!" she exclaimed. She nearly hugged him, but he was already at the spinning wheel.

Claudette took a seat on the settee. She fully intended to watch him, and learn the 'trick of it' as she put it, but it wasn't long before she fell asleep again.

When she woke the next morning, she remembered where she was. She was alone in the room full of golden thread, just as last time. "Thank you…" she whispered to the air, just in case the man could hear her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Baelfire?" she called.

"I'm afraid not," came a familiar male voice, "But may I come in anyway?"

Claudette gasped and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself somewhat presentable. "Just a moment!"

After some quick, frantic, grooming, she went over and opened the door, allowing the king to enter.

"Good morning sire," she gave a little curtsey.

He gave her a warm smile. "It's Chris. Remember?"

"Chris," she repeated, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"I hope that you were able to get some sleep last night," he said, looking around in barely-hidden awe.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"How can I ever thank you?"

She gave a shrug, "You are helping my father and I."

"Still, that doesn't seem like enough," he said thoughtfully. Then he gave her a smile. "Well, I think that I will start with breakfast."

Claudette returned his smile. "That's a good start."

Christopher nodded and excused himself, going back out into the hallway. A few minutes later, several servants arrived with trays of food. He liked seeing her eyes light up at the sight of the meal.

Midway through the meal, he spoke up. "I was wondering if you really need to return home today," he said softly, "And if you would be able to stay another night."

"I…." she murmured hesitantly.

"Not to spin," he added hastily, "Just to enjoy your company."

"Well… I don't want to leave the mill…"

"Surely your father can manage for just one more day without you?" Chris half pleaded.

"I suppose he could," she agreed softly, blushing, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

It did not rain much the next year. The harvest was the opposite of bountiful and King Christopher Rupert was at his wits end. The kingdom on the other side of the mountains, on the other hand, had a great deal to spare. Their kingdom had never been that wealthy (which is why the sudden influx of gold the last two years had been very helpful) but now Chris was forced to spend much of their wealth on buying food.

With less grain, there was less need for a mill.

Claudette was out, trying to tend to her struggling vegetable. The beans were doing well, but that was about it. She hadn't answered Chris's last letter. He wanted her to come to the castle and spin for him again. Even if she would be lucky enough to summon the magic man again, she had nothing to give him. The king's reward had gone to fixing up a problem with the mill, and then to buying food.

"Claudette?"

She jumped at the sudden sound, and looked up to see Baelfire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized, "Is now a bad time?"

She sighed and looked over her pathetic garden. Then she looked tiredly at Baelfire. "A bad time?"

"Chris requests that you come to the castle."

Claudette couldn't take it anymore - she burst into tears, rather confusing Baelfire. He watched her cry for a minute, and then knelt down next to her, setting a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I- I can't-" she gasped out, "Not now!"

"If you're worried about your father taking care of the place for a day…" Baelfire started.

She shook her head. "I can't-!"

"Claudette," Baelfire said her name firmly, "Chris misses you a great deal. He would like to see you again."

"I can't," she repeated, "I have nothing this time, nothing at all."

"Nothing?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

"to wear," she finished lamely.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that," Baelfire assured her, "He won't mind what you wear."

Defeated, Claudette gave a nod. "Just… let me tell my papa first."

"I'll wait," Baelfire nodded, "Take your time."

Still scrubbing her tears from her face, Claudette went inside.

"Done out there already?" her father asked her.

"Done?" she scoffed, "What is there to even start out there?"

"I know," he approached her, "We all need the rain." He gave her a hug, "But things will get better."

She sighed. "The king sent Baelfire for me, he's right outside."

"It's that time again?"

She nodded silently.

"Well that's good news," he said, "We could use the money that the king will reward you with."

"If I'm lucky enough again," she murmured softly.

"You've managed it the last two times," he said, "You're a clever girl, you'll make it work."

"Yes, but-"

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Now go on, my child. I will see you again soon."

Claudette hesitated before the castle. "I can't go in there. Not like this." She indicated her worn and dirty dress.

"Trust me," Baelfire said, leading her, not to the front gates, but to another, smaller door. "If you're that worried, we'll take care of it."

Mentally, Claudette cursed her luck at making a friend in the castle who was so, well, nice. She was led to a place where she could wash up, and she was even given a new(ish) dress that Baelfire had borrowed from one of the maids. Now she could not complain about not being fit to appear before the king.

Christopher received her in a private sitting room. She started to bow before him, but was interrupted by his cheerful greeting of her.

"I am very glad to see you," he told her happily, "I've missed you."

She felt her cheeks grow warm at that.

"I would like to see you more often than just once a year," he told her gently.

She looked down. "It's been a difficult year… I haven't had time…"

"It's been a rough year for everyone," he told her, "I understand."

Although he was hiding it rather well, when she looked into his face, she could see how tired he looked. It seemed that he had aged more than just a year, since she had seen him last.

"But, I don't want to talk about that right now," he said cheerfully, "First, I have a request for you."

"Oh?" she asked softly.

"Would you grant me the honor of having dinner with me this evening?"

Claudette blushed and quietly accepted the offer, to his delight.

The meal was fine by Claudette's standards, although by Chris's standards, it wasn't the feast that he'd had in mind. With most of his people barely getting by, Christopher hardly felt it was fair that he should have fine meals. Still, he wished that he could have given Claudette better.

Midway through the meal, he spoke up. "I have to be honest with you, Claudette," he said slowly, "Our kingdom is in a great deal of debt. We have been relying on our neighbors across the mountain to feed us. They have not been terribly demanding on us, but I know that we must pay them back eventually, some how."

She nodded slowly.

"I fear that I have given you a great deal of straw."

Claudette closed her eyes.

"Now, if you can't do it all in one night, that's alright," he told her, "You need to sleep and eat, after all. But please…" he set his hand on hers, "We need this."

When she didn't answer, he looked worried. "Is it difficult?" he asked suddenly, "The spinning, I mean."

"Difficult?" she repeated.

"I fear that I ask too much of you…" he looked down, "I do not want to overtax you."

"It does take quite a bit out of me," she admitted.

"Then this shall be the last time," he declared. "I should not be involving you in royal problems like this."

"I've always been happy to help," she assured him, turning her hand to hold his.

That made Christopher smile. "That is because you are wonderful."  
Mentally, he was trying to work up the nerve to tell her other things, but somehow he didn't think that telling her how he really felt about her would be a good follow up to telling her that he had just given her a great deal more work to do.

He opened his mouth to try to figure out something to say, but before he could get the words out, the door opened and a servant rushed in.

"Forgive me, your highness," he gave a bow, "I am sorry to interrupt you."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"There's a messenger from King Midas."

"I'll receive him in the throne room," Chris decided, "Send for Baelfire. Tell him to come here and attend to this young lady."

The servant gave a bow and left. Chris sighed and turned to Claudette. "I am sorry about this."

"You have your royal affairs to attend to," she said understandingly, "It's alright."

"I wish that I did not," he said. He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Baelfire should be here soon. I shall see you in the morning."

"Alright," she nodded.

She was alone for a few minutes before Baelfire arrived. She picked at the remains of the food, but she wasn't really hungry.

"Are we so bad, that Chris must ask King Midas for help?" she questioned Baelfire.

"I believe that he heard of our plight," Baelfire answered, "But as far as I am aware, Chris did not contact him."

"I've heard stories that Midas's daughter is very fair," she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself as she followed Baelfire.

"I've heard those tales as well," he said, holding the door open for her, "But I've heard those tales about pretty much every princess."

"His highness would be wise to court her," she said softly.

Baelfire chuckled. "Not Chris."

"But… our kingdom would never want for anything… King Midas would see to that…"

"Chris does what Chris things is best for everyone," he said with a shrug, "And as far as I know, Chris has not been courting his daughter."

"Why not?" she suddenly exclaimed, "It would have saved us all trouble, saved all of us pain…"

"I don't know what he has in mind," he admitted, "He doesn't tell me everything either."

Baelfire took her to the same suite that she was in last time. As Chris had warned her, there were a lot of bales of straw. She almost burst into tears at the sight.

"There's water for you," Baelfire told her, indicating a pitcher. "And there is some food in the cupboard there. You are to have everything that you need, and as much time as you need. Just ring if you need anything."

"Thank you…" she murmured.

Baelfire looked at her intently. "Do you need anything?"

She just shook her head.

Bidding her good night, Baelfire reluctantly left her alone. He could see in her eyes that everything was not alright. But he could also tell that she did not want to talk about it. And that anything that he could say to her would not make the situation any better for her. So he left her be.

Claudette didn't even try to pretend to spin. This was hopeless. Christopher was depending on her, and she couldn't help. And now that Midas was involved, the king might be forced to make a strategic marriage. She had been fooling herself, thinking that Chris would be able to marry her. Even if she could summon the magic man, she didn't have anything of value. Nothing that he would want. But she had to try. "I wish…"

"Here again dearie?" The magic man looked around the room, "You're moving up in the world."

"The king needs more gold," she whispered.

"That's why you're here," he picked up a handful of straw, "And that's why I'm here. This is quite a lot of straw."

"I know," she replied, "I'm sorry… our kingdom is greatly in debt… So please… if you could find it in your heart…"

"What are you asking me?" he asked.

"Would you please spin this straw into gold?"

"I thought that's why I was here."

"You are…" she looked down, "But… the thing is… I've got nothing…"

"Nothing?" he repeated.

"No more jewelry to trade," she whispered.

"I see," he sat down on a bale of hay, "That does present a bit of a problem. I do not work for free."

Claudette looked down, sadly.

"The magic doesn't work that way," he gazed at her, "And you are sure you have nothing at all?"

"I am certain," she nodded.

"Favored friend of the king, and you have nothing?"

"I'm just a poor miller's daughter!" she shot back with a sob, "And that's what I'll always be!"

He chuckled lightly, sensing that he had touched a nerve. "Until you marry," he said, "And then I suppose you'll be the poor miller's wife."

"If I ever marry," she sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find some young man who wants to take over for your father."

"Perhaps," she said softly.

"And you'll probably have dozens of children," he nodded.

"Children…" she repeated. She hadn't thought of that.

"There's a thought," the man smiled suddenly, "Now, I don't normally give credit, but in your case, I might make an exception." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a crystal ball. He polished it lightly, and then held it out. "Come and see."

Claudette moved over and stared into the crystal. At first, all she saw was smoke, which eventually resolved into images. She recognized herself, but she looked older, her hair was gray, and tied up in a bun. She was carrying a baby, with another child clinging to her skirts, and two more playing some sort of game near her feet.

"What is this?"

"Why it's your future, dearie," he told her, closing his hands around the globe. When he opened his hands again, the ball was gone.

"So many little ones…" She wrapped her arms around herself. She wondered how on earth she and her future husband would manage to feed so many little ones.

"You surely don't need that many," he told her, "So how about this. I will spin all of this straw into gold. And in payment, one day, when you have a child, you will turn your first born over to me."

"My first born child?" she repeated.

"Yes." He grinned. It was not comforting.

"You'd… take good care of it?"

"Of course," he placed a hand over his heart, "I'd see to it that the little one is raised properly."

"Alright," she agreed without a second thought.

"It's a deal then," he held out a hand. Without a moment's hesitation, Claudette shook the magic man's hand. He laughed lightly and released her hand, sitting down at the wheel.

"May I watch?" she asked.

"If you stay awake," he said with a shrug, "It's all the same to me."

She grabbed a pillow and sat down, using it to proper herself up. The spinner's fingers seemed to fly as the wheel whirred away. He hummed softly as he span.

Claudette tried to stay awake to watch him, but her eyes grew heavy, and soon she was asleep.

Claudette woke the next morning in a room full of gold. She let out a delighted squeal. He had managed all of it! Of course, she didn't know why she was surprised. He was magic, after all.

There was a knock at the door, and she called out that they could come in. Both Christopher and Baelfire entered.

"You did it…" Chris looked around in astonishment. Before Claudette had a chance to say anything, he swept her up in an embrace, "Thank you so much."

"Like I said," she smiled, "I'm happy to help."

"This is wonderful," he murmured.

"I'm glad you're happy," she told him.

He pulled her into another hug. "I love you."

Claudette froze and pulled away slightly. "Wh-what?"

Chris let her go, running a hand through his hair sheepishly, "That… was probably not the best time to say that."

"But… what did you say?" she asked.

"I said that I love you," Chris repeated, "Although," he looked a bit embarrassed, "That wasn't how I'd planned on telling you."

"You… love me?"

"I fell for you at the Harvest Festival," he admitted, "But it's not because of your spinning!" he was quick to assure her, "I meant it when I said I wouldn't ask you to spin anymore."

Claudette was dumbfounded. "You love me…"

"I do," he told her, "I had intended on telling you tonight… over dinner…" He gave her a sheepish smile, "But maybe this way was better."

Claudette gave a delighted laugh and embraced him tightly. "I love you too," she whispered.

The two were married soon after. The day of their wedding, it rained. Normally this was considered bad luck, but in a kingdom that was so rain starved, they considered it a blessing. The rain led to a green spring, a pleasant summer, and a bountiful harvest.  
Their kingdom began to prosper again.

And then, one year and one month after the wedding, the court doctor brought Chris some wonderful news - Claudette was pregnant!

He rushed to his wife, embracing her happily.

"We'll have to pick up a name!" she exclaimed, "There's so much to do!"

Her husband chuckled and Claudette turned pink. "Well, I'm excited," she defended, "It's my first child."

"Mine too, remember?" he winked.

She giggled. "But what should we name it?"

"We have plenty of time to decide that," he assured her.

"Christopher…" she scolded playfully.

"Well, I suppose," he replied, "But won't that be confusing?"

She hit him playfully in the shoulder. "We'll have to let my papa know. He's going to be a grandpapa."

"We'll go see him in the morning," Chris assured her, sitting down on the settee next to his wife. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"It's just like I've always dreamed," she giggled, "Well, minus the royalty part. I never could have imagined that."

"I hope it's a welcome addition to your dream then," he half-teased.

She gazed up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chris replied, leaning back happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Two months later, Christopher presented his wife with a gift, a handsome locket, hanging from several strands of golden thread, tightly braided together. "We will have a portrait of our child placed in it," he told her.

Claudette froze, staring at the locket in her hands. Or more accurately, at the chain that the locket was dangling from.

"Do you like it?" Chris asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful," she replied.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled, "I saved some of your gold to have it made."

"I see that…" she said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Chris looked worried, "You've gone pale." He touched her forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. "Is it the baby?"

"It… it might be…" she set a hand on her stomach, sitting down.

"Shall I fetch the doctor?"

"It might be best," Claudette murmured.

"I will hurry," Chris said, bringing her a footstool and a blanket, "You just rest, my love." Kissing her lightly, he hurried off to fetch the doctor.

Claudette looked distraught. How could she have forgotten about the magic man? How could she have forgotten about the deal she had made with him. She rubbed her stomach, almost protectively. She couldn't give up her child. And Chris would never forgive her if she told him the truth. She fingered the locket that Chris had just given her. It was precious. Not just valuable, but any gift from her husband would be precious to her. Maybe that would be enough.

"I wish…"

"You don't have any straw."

Claudette jumped, and got to her feet quickly. (Which turned out to be a mistake, she had to sit back down again.)

The strange man, looking as he ever did, walked in front of her. "You are a queen now," he told her, "What could you possibly need to wish for?"

"To talk to you," she answered.

He tilted his head, "that's an odd thing to wish for."

"I was hoping that you would accept this. It's a gift from my husband." She handed him the locket.

He looked it over. "Why would I want something back that I have made already?"

"It's payment," she replied softly.

"For what?"

"For the last room of straw. I didn't have anything for you, remember?"

"I believe that we already settled on a payment," he told her carelessly.

"I know," she said, "But I felt bad. Who knows when I'll have a child, if I even do. My mother had a difficult time conceiving, and these things tend to run in families-"

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded indignantly.

"When you were poor and married to someone you did not love, you were more than willing to give up a child," he cackled, "but now that you are a queen, living in comfort with your darling king, now you don't want to give it up."

"That's not true!" she cried out.

He extended a forefinger scoldingly. "You can't fool me, dearie. That child you are carrying is my rightful payment."

"No!" she cried out, "He's not yours! He never was!"

"And just what did you think you were promising, last year?" he smiled, setting his hands on the arms of her chair and leaning over her.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, alarmed, "Don't come any nearer! I'll scream! And then Chris and his guards will come running and you will be thrown in the dungeons to rot!"

He laughed again, but he did back off. "Good. Call him. We'll see what he thinks about all of this."

"Thinks?" she repeated uncertainly.

"Or did you tell him the truth about the gold?"

That made her blood run cold. She couldn't scream… She couldn't call for help. The man was right.

"Ah you didn't," he smiled, "Then I shall enlighten him."

"You wouldn't!"

"And why not?" he asked.

Claudette suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek, "Help! Guards!"

The magic man cringed and took another step back. "That was right in my ear, dearie," he complained, "Terribly rude."

Bootsteps came running at double-time in response to her scream. The door flew open and Baelfire entered. "Claudette? What's wrong?"

"Baelfire, thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "He-" she turned to point, and then blinked, and looked around. "He was just here!"

Baelfire searched the room quickly, looking in the wardrobe, under the bed, behind the tapestries, and out the window. "There's no one here."

"But he was here! A strange man with dark curly hair, dressed in dark clothes," she looked to Baelfire with wide eyes, "He was here! I know it!"

"He's not here now," Baelfire said slowly.

"I am not mad Bae!" she exclaimed, I know what I saw!"

"I didn't say you were mad," Baelfire replied. "What happened?"

"He spoke to me," she said softly, tearfully, "He threatened me. Me and the baby. Oh Bae… what have I done?" Claudette burst into tears

Without any better ideas how to comfort her, Baelfire just gave her a hug, trying to soothe her.

The door opened "The doctor will-" Chris trailed off. "Baelfire? Claudette? What's wrong? What happened?"

"She screamed," Baelfire told Christopher, "Someone was in here. A stranger. A man, who was making threats against her… and your child."

He took Claudette into his arms. "search the grounds," he commanded, "He can't have gotten far."

"He's gone," she whispered, "You won't find him."

"We'll find him," Christopher assured her.

"No…" she pushed her husband away slightly, "I… I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what, my love?" he asked gently.

"I know him," she said softly, "Or… I know of him. He came… to remind me… of a debt I owe him."

"Debt?" he repeated, "Well, we can take care of that. What do you owe him?"

She burst into tears again. "You'll despise me!"

"I could never," Chris said firmly, "Just tell me."

It took Claudette quite awhile to work up the courage. "Our baby," she whispered.

The king was shocked. At first, he thought that he had misheard her. But she had spoken clearly, despite her tears. Then he couldn't believe that he'd heard what he thought he heard. What kind of monster would demand another's child? And surely Claudette must have made this arrangement years ago, when she was barely out of being a child herself. No one was going to take their child! He was King Christopher Rupert and he was not going to lose his first (or any, really) child!

While Christopher was contemplating this, Claudette, not hearing anything promising in her favor, let out a gigantic sob and pulled away from her husband, running out of the room in tears.

The King was stunned and had to sit down.

"Chris?" Baelfire spoke up cautiously.

"This can't be true…" Chris said. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Baelfire. "No one is taking my child! I don't care what he thinks he's entitled to. You must find him."

Baelfire crossed his fist over his chest and bowed. "We will."

*~*~*~*  
Chris found Claudette outside in the gardens, sitting on the edge of an ornamental fish pond, dangling her fingers in the water. He sat down next to her without a word, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.

"You hate me," she murmured.

"I love you," he corrected.

"I'm as bad as my father," she whispered.

"Please, talk to me," he continued to rub her shoulders.

"I… I promised him our b-baby," she shuddered, "I… I didn't know…"

"Why would you need to do such a thing?" he asked.

Claudette took a deep breath. "So… so h-he would spin the room full of straw into gold."

Chris blinked in surprise.

"See?" she exclaimed, "You hate me!"

"I think I'm allowed to decide what I feel for myself, aren't I?" he asked calmly.

"I… I suppose..." she stared back down at the golden fish in the pond.

"And I don't hate you," he told her firmly, "Although… I am a little hurt." He continued to rub her shoulders, "Will you tell me the truth now?"

"It'll make me feel better," she admitted, "To know that you finally know the whole truth…"

She told him everything, about her father's drunken bragging, how too many people had heard it, how she hadn't known that she was expected to spin straw into gold until she was left in that room, how she had wished and the magic man had come. She had been afraid to tell Christopher after she had learned how nice the king was, and how happy he was with her. The first night, she had traded him her ring. The next year, the chain that Chris had given her. ("I'd sort of wondered where that had gone.") But the third night, she hadn't had anything, and so…

"He will not take our child," Christopher said firmly, "I won't let him."

Claudette started crying again, but it was different this time. She really didn't deserve someone like Christopher, but she knew that he would argue that point with her.

"You don't think I'm horrid?" she whispered.

"I do not," he assured her, "I love you."

Claudette smiled through her tears up at him.

"And we'll set this right," he told her, "We'll just have to give him something else. He can't really want a child."

"I even tried giving him this," she took the locket out of her pocket, "But he wouldn't take it."

"Odd," Christopher frowned slightly, "it's valuable."

"He sneered at it," she said, "He laughed at me because I was 'more than willing to give up a child with someone I didn't love' when the deal was made."

"I want to talk to him," Chris said with a nod.

Claudette blinked, "What?"

"I want to receive him in the throne room," the King decided, "I can be intimidating if I want to." He gave her a wink, "And we'll see what we can arrange."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Claudette stayed close to her husband as they waited inside. She had just whispered the magic words once again.

"Were you looking for me, dearie?"

Chris gave her hand a squeeze in hopes of comforting her.

"Aah," the odd man gave Christopher a grin, "You must be the lucky man."

"I am King Christopher Rupert Alexander. Ruler of this land."

"Nice to meet you," he said cheerfully.

The King's expression didn't change. "And you must be the man who my wife is in debt to."

"At your service," he gave a bow.

"I have no intention of giving you my child," the king said flatly, "What use have you for a baby anyway? Surely there must be something else."

"But that seems to be the most valuable thing you have," the man said cheerfully.

"I have so much more," the king said, "I would give you whatever you ask, within reason."

"Something valuable," the magic man said thoughtfully, "And I might consider it."

"I could give you a large estate," he said, "Part of my own land."

"What am I to do with land?" he tilted his head.

"And what use have you of another's child?" the king retorted.

"It is what was promised to me."

"Well you aren't going to have it."

"Think of what I gave to you, dearie," the magic man spoke directly to Claudette.

"Don't talk to her!" Christopher growled.

"Everything that you ever wanted," he continued, as if Christopher hadn't spoken, "A comfortable life. Love." He spread his hands, "And what have I gotten? Just a broken promise."

Claudette looked away, sort of hiding behind Chris.

"And here I thought you were a good and deserving person," he shook his head, "But you're just as selfish and ungrateful as the rest. Why, I bet you don't even know my name."

"She is a good person!" Chris snapped, taking Claudette in his arms.

The man suddenly smiled. "On the other hand, perhaps I will take you up on your generous offer, your highness. Draw up the papers. Make it all legal."

"It will only take a few minutes," Chris nodded, calling for a servant.

"I don't like this," Claudette whispered, "I don't trust him."

"It will be an iron clad contract," Christopher assured her, "There won't be anything to worry about."

She shook her head nervously. "I don't like this."

The contract was drawn up, and the king called the magic man over to look at it and see what he thought.

"Mmm, yes… looks very official," the man agreed, reading it over thoroughly, "Yes, this will do."

"All that remains is to put your name on the line here, and then your signature and everything will be arranged," Christopher held out a quill to the magic man.

"Oh no," the man smiled, "I think that your wife should."

"M-me?" Claudette blinked, "Why me?"

"Well, with all that I've done for you, dearie, surely you would have taken the trouble to learn my name." He smiled cheerfully.

Claudette looked helplessly at her husband.

"Although I suppose I'm not being entirely fair," the magic man yielded, "Tell you what. I will give you three days to guess my name."

"Starting when?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Tomorrow night will be the end of day one," he replied, "I'll give you the full three days."

"And if we learn your name in three days?" the king asked.

"Then I shall accept your offer of the land, instead of taking the child," the magic man nodded.

"And if not?" Claudette piped up meekly.

He smiled at her, almost predatorily. "Then I shall take what I was promised." He went to touch her stomach, but Christopher darted between them. He chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender. The magic man gave a little bow. "I shall return tomorrow night, at sunset."

"we'll be ready," Christopher said firmly.

The man gave a bow, and turned and walked out of the door.

"I'm sorry," Claudette whimpered, "I told you… we're going to lose our first child… it's all my fault."

"No we are not," Christopher said firmly. He told another servant to fetch Baelfire.

When Baelfire arrived, Christopher told him what he needed - a list of names. The longer the better. He explained about the odd man, and the new arrangement.

He gave a bow. "I will assemble a list."

After Baelfire had left, Christopher tried to reassure Claudette that everything would be fine. "This is our happy ending," he told her softly.

The magic man arrived, right at sunset, just as he had promised.

"Good day, your highnesses," he greeted them with a bow.

"We've made a list," Christopher informed him.

"Alright," he agreed cheerfully, "Let's hear it."

"Wait," the king said, "How do we know that you'll actually tell us when we guess the right name."

He placed a hand over his heart. "On my honor, I will tell the truth."

"Do you have any?" Chris snorted.

"You wound me, your highness," he looked affronted, "I always keep my promises."

"Alright, alright," he said, unfolding the list.

They made it through the As with no luck.

"Alright," Claudette said softly, "onto the B's. Baelfire?"

An odd look crossed the man's eyes, but he shook his head. "No, that's not it either."

Hours passed and Claudette passed through the B's, onto the C's, and so on until Zeke at the end of the list.

"Is that it?" the magic man looked amused.

"We still have two more nights," Chris said firmly, "We'll figure out your name yet. You'll see."

"Good luck," the man agreed

Word had spread to the neighboring kingdoms that a list of as many names as possible were needed. Messages came pouring into the castle by courier, by bird, by magic (and even one trained dog). Two of the scribes were set to work compiling a new list of names for tonight's guessing.

Claudette was napping, and Christopher was alone in his study. He couldn't let his wife see that he was worried. He called out a soft "come in" when someone knocked at his door.

"Chris?" Baelfire entered the room, "how are you holding up?"

"What do you think?" he asked tiredly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Christopher sighed. "Figure out this blasted man's name."

Baelfire gave a bow. "I shall."

"If only it were that easy," Christopher gave him a weak smile.

"Sire," Baelfire said seriously, "I shall find out this man's name."

"I appreciate that-" he started.

"I am going to go wander the kingdom and the outskirts. Someone must know something of this man. And someone out there must know his name."

"Bael…" Christopher smiled weakly, "You don't have to-"

"I am going," he said firmly.

Sunset arrived and once again, they met with the magic man.

"Good evening," he greeted them cheerfully, "I hope that this evening finds you well."

"As well as can be expected," the King replied stiffly.

"And in good health, I trust?" he smiled at Claudette.

"May we start?" Christopher nearly growled. The magic man just gave a now. "Proceed."

There were more exotic names on this list this time, and a few that they had just made up by stringing random words or letters together. Once again, the magic man said no to all of them.

"Sir?" Chris spoke up.

"Yes?" the magic man turned to him, looking oddly pleased.

"We have one more night."

"That's right," he nodded.

"I would like to ask you if you would grant us one additional night."

"Ah, ah," he waggled his index finger, "That wasn't the agreement."

"I recall that," Chris replied, "But I was thinking of raising the stakes."

He raised a brow. "I'm listening."

"Double or nothing."

"What?" Claudette exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight," the magic man said, "I give you an extra day, and then when you cannot guess my name, I get the land and the child?"

"If we cannot guess your name," Chris corrected, "But yes. That would be the deal. But when we guess your name, the contract is completely void."

"Double or nothing, hmm…" the magic man looked thoughtful, "What do you think dearie?"

"Have you gone mad?" Claudette gasped at her husband.

"Trust me," he soothed her, and then turned to the magic man. "Have we a deal?"

"Why not?" he chuckled, and shook the king's hand.

"Double or nothing?" Claudette nearly screeched at her husband, "What were you thinking?"

"Baelfire has gone out to find out his name," Chris replied, "And I know that he often does the impossible."

"But what if he doesn't?" she whimpered.

"He will," Chris said, "I'm sure of it. Just have faith."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Baelfire had travelled far and wide, and he was exhausted. He had travelled through all of the major cities in the kingdom, and now was in the furthest outpost away from the capital. It was well after sunset, and he was looking for a place to stay. The country side had been singularly devoid of buildings, and he was beginning to give up on the idea of finding an inn. He was just about to prepare to camp when he saw lights in the distance. He headed towards them, hoping that they were friendly.

He reached a campfire, with several men sitting around it. Stopping a short distance away, he listened to their talk. It seemed that most of them were local farmers.

As he drew nearer, there was a small explosion of color, and the bonfire started blazing bright purple.

"That's a pretty good trick, stranger," one of the farmers said, "Never met a travelling magician before. What else can you do?"

Another voice laughed. "Oh quite a bit. But only when I feel like it." The flames blazed bright blue now, shooting off little rockets high into the sky. "And today, I am in a good mood."

Baelfire stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice.

"After all," the voice continued, "It's not every day that one comes into a fortune that I have."

"Oh really?" the farmer asked.

"A large parcel of land is going to be mine," he said cheerfully, "Courtesy of the king himself."

The farmer whistled. "Did you perform for him?"

"Something like that," he replied, "He got a good demonstration of my magic tricks."

Baelfire steeled himself. He was sure that this was the magical man that Christopher was looking for. Taking a deep breath, and smoothing his features into a calm mask, he stepped out of the woods, calling out a greeting.

When he said that he was passing through, and looking for shelter for the night, the friendly folk welcomed him around their campfire.

"But there's a price to join us," one of the farmers joked, "You must tell us a tale of your travels."

"Now there's a price I can afford," Baelfire replied with a smile, "I have been all over the kingdom." As he told his tale, he got a good look at the magician. His features were dark, illuminated only by the fire. But that wasn't the only darkness around the magician. His black, black eyes only reflected the darkness inside. The eyes peered out at the world from under a hood. Baelfire tried not to stare.

Most of the men had turned in for the night, but Baelfire wasn't sleeping.

"Still awake, lad?" the magician asked.

He looked to him. "I am."

"Did you need something?"

"Need something?" Baelfire asked.

The hooded figure sat down next to Baelfire. "I can always sense a… desperate soul… as it were. And you are looking for something."

"I guess there is something I've lost," Baelfire agreed, "But it's something that I'll never get back."

"Maybe I could help?" the magician asked.

Baelfire shook his head. "Thank you though. But I know you won't help me with this."

Claudette was feeling sick. Last night, on their third try, she and her husband had still not been successful. If Chris hadn't changed the stakes, they would have lost by now. But she despaired, what would make tonight, the fourth night, any different? She was going to lose her child.

There was a knock on her door, and then it opened and a serving girl entered. "Your highness," she gave a bow, "Baelfire has returned. He and the King are on their way up."

Her eyes grew. "Alright."

As soon as the two men entered, she rushed to Baelfire and embraced him. "You're back."

He hugged her briefly and then detached her. "I can help. I found it." He sounded oddly sad to Claudette.

"You know the name?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"And you are certain?" Christopher asked.

"Positive."

"This is wonderful," Chris beamed at his friend, "I knew you could do it."

"Chris?" Baelfire asked slowly, "What are you going to do after you guess his name?"

"Well, he'll have to leave us alone now," Claudette replied.

"And he will end up with nothing," Christopher said firmly.

Baelfire blinked. "Nothing?"

"We raised the stakes," Christopher said, "In exchange for one extra day. Double or nothing."

"I'm glad that I could live up to your trust," Baelfire said, glad that they were not trying to break their end of the bargain. He knew how that would end.

When sunset arrived, the royal pair awaited the magic man. He arrived right on schedule.

"Good evening, your highnesses," he greeted them cheerfully, "Last day."

"Indeed," the king said.

"Well," he rubbed his hands, "Let's get to it, shall we?"

Claudette looked to her husband and then stepped forward, taking out her list. Once again, he rejected all of them.

"Is that all of them?" he asked cheerfully.

"I have one more," Claudette said softly. "Rumplestiltskin."

He froze. "What?"

"Rumplestiltskin," she repeated.

"How?" he demanded. He had gone white. "How did you find out?"

"Then that -is- your name," Christopher stated victoriously.

"Someone must have told you!" he shouted.

"And someone did," the King agreed, "We did our research."

"Who told you?" Rumplestiltskin demanded.

"I did." came a soft voice.

The very angry magic man whirled to face the speaker. His black eyes narrowed as he recognized the young man from the campfire the night before.

"You!" he hissed. "How did you know it? I told you nothing of my name!"

"No," Baelfire agreed, "You didn't."

"Then how did you know?" he insisted.

"Once I saw you, I knew it," Baelfire said, "I suspected, but I had to see you to know for sure."

"I don't just toss my name out there for people to know," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You had another name once," Baelfire said sadly.

"What are you talking about? I may keep my name a secret, but I only have the one."

"It has been a very long time… father."

For the second time, Rumplestiltskin froze. He wasn't the only one. Christopher was staring, and Claudette's mouth had dropped open slightly.

"Bae?" Christopher finally questioned.

Claudette glanced at Rumplestiltskin and saw the oddest thing. His ashen skin seemed to lighten a bit, and his eyes didn't look so black. He took a step towards Baelfire, mouthing the other man's name.

"I had wondered what had become of you," Baelfire said, "Even after I left."

"You…" he looked Baelfire over, "You're in a uniform. You work for them."

"I do," Baelfire nodded/

"All that I did…" he said softly, and then his eyes darkened again, "All that I did, I did to keep you out of the army! And now here you are, a royal guard?"

"King Christopher is nothing like the duke," Baelfire said firmly.

"No? But he is quick to break a promise!" He glared at Claudette, "And you… ungrateful woman. I gave you your happy ending!"

Claudette suddenly doubled up in pain. Christopher rushed to her side, calling for his guards, who quickly flanked the magic man.

"What have you done?" Baelfire looked at his father.

"I haven't done anything," Rumplestiltskin said, holding up his hands, even as the guards grabbed his arms.

"Let him go," Baelfire ordered the guards, "He hasn't done anything."

After a nod from Chris, the guards let go of Rumplestiltskin.

"He's no threat," Baelfire continued, "Get the queen inside, she needs to rest. Go."

Before leaving with his wife, Christopher turned to Rumplestiltskin. "I want you to leave. Never come back to my castle again."

The man gave a theatrical bow.

"I'm sorry Bae," Chris said, softly as he left. Baelfire just gave a slight nod.

Baelfire and the magic man were left alone.

"You are… happy here?"

"I am, father," Baelfire replied, "Christopher and Claudette are good friends of mine."

"Good. I am glad to hear that." For a moment, his brown eyes were filled with a mixture of warmth and sadness. "I always wanted the best for you."

"I know," Baelfire replied softly.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes darkened to black again. "Well, I know that I'm not welcome here. I should get going. If you're ever in need of me, just make a wish."

"I know. I will." He wouldn't. They both knew it.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too, father."

Rumplestiltskin gave him a grin, bowed, and then was, quite simply, gone.


End file.
